Wait for Me
by BlueJello86
Summary: Set two years after the events of Lost City part 2, and a few things have changed since then, COMPLETED
1. Changes

Title :Wait for me  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Season 7, Lost City part 2  
  
Season: 2 years after Lost City  
  
Summary: It's 2 years after the events of Lost City, season 7 and Jack's awake  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: A little s/j fluff while I'm writing Next Generation, this fic was one of many fics resulting from my long car journey to France. Thanx for Cathain for betaing this – luvya  
  
***  
  
Jack's eyes snapped open and he drew in a sharp breath and began to cough as the first blasts of fresh air hit his lungs - "He's breathing!" He heard someone shout - "Stabilise him!"  
  
Doctor Davis's face came into focus as she lent towards him, "Colonel? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes," He managed to splutter, his voice hoarse and rasping, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the infirmary at the SCG," She told him calmly.  
  
"What...what happened?" He tried to sit up, his mind racing but he fell back to the bed.  
  
"Just try and rest Colonel, you were in that Ancient device, we couldn't get you out – then suddenly this morning it lit up and began to revive you."  
  
"Oh." He managed to gasp, his body felt weak and his hands shook uncontrollably, "How long have I been in that thing?"  
  
She looked apprehensive, "I think you should just rest now while we sort you out."  
  
"Doc," He warned, blinking his eyes and trying to focus, "How long?"  
  
"Over two years." She told him reluctantly, placing a concerned hand on his arm.  
  
"Two years!" His mind spiralled out uncontrollably, frantically running through all the things that could have happened in two years, all that he'd missed. Spluttering he tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't work and his mind was too confused; exhausted he blanked out.  
  
***  
  
When he finally drifted back into consciences Jack found that he felt miles better, the blur in his head had gone and his body didn't ache half as much, "Doc!" He called.  
  
"Colonel? How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." He told her.  
  
"Good, you blacked out, but I don't think it was anything to worry about. It's just your body's way of dealing with the stress and helping you recover. I admit this situation is new to me, but I'd say your going to be alright."  
  
"Where's my team?" He said sitting up.  
  
"Don't worry Colonel, they're all fine." She smiled "We've sent word to them, they'll be here soon."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Teal'c is on Chu'lak, he's been there for around 6 months now, Dr. Jackson is in Antarctica helping with some translations..."  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"She doesn't work for the SGC anymore, she should be here soon but she's got a lot on her plate at the moment, she'll be here as soon as she can."  
  
"Good." Jack slipped back down into the bed, a warm feeling stirring in his heart, she'd be here soon...it had been thoughts of her that had drifted in and out of his mind for the past two years, memories of the last sight he'd seen – her looking into his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Jack stood outside the house – it was the same house, the same place in Colorado Springs, she hadn't gone anywhere – yet she'd hadn't been to see him. For 2 years he'd been practically dead and now he was here, and she hadn't come.  
  
Slowly he made his way up to the front door and softly knocked. There were sounds of footsteps inside and suddenly there she was. She looked exactly as he remembered, two years hadn't done a thing to change her, her hair, her eyes, everything was the same.  
  
For a full five seconds they just stared at each other in silence, eventually after an eternity he managed, "Carter – you don't write, you don't call."  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes now and she continued to stare at him, "Sorry." She finally said, in a voice so quiet he had to strain to hear it. Wiping her eyes hurriedly she appeared to pull herself together, "It's just the shock – of actually seeing you..." She smiled tearfully, "I can't believe it."  
  
She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, "Welcome back." She whispered as he closed his arms around her. This was what his dreams had been full of; this was what he'd been waiting for. To feel her in his arms again, to feel the love and care in her touch...  
  
"Sam?" A voice came from upstairs, "Have you seen my coat?" Pete asked as he descended the stairs.  
  
Sam broke off her embrace with Jack and turned to him, "Yes, it's here in the hall."  
  
Pete smiled cheerily at Jack, "Hi," He greeted, he turned to Sam. "Will you take him for me while I go buy a newspaper?" He asked, carefully handing the baby he'd been carrying over to Sam.  
  
Stunned, Jack stood in silence, his eyes transfixed on the baby.  
  
"Pete," Sam said slowly, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill." She indicated.  
  
"Oh," Pete looked up in realisation, "Sorry I didn't know, it's so good to hear you're okay."  
  
Jack gave a pained smile.  
  
"I'd better leave you two to chat," Pete continued, grabbing his coat, "It was great to meet you, hopefully we'll get to talk soon." Smiling he exited the front door.  
  
For a moment there was silence, eventually Sam spoke, "You should come in." Closing the door behind him she led him into the kitchen, the baby still balanced in her arms.  
  
"So..." Jack managed, "You two are..."  
  
"Married." Sam finished, the word stabbing into his heart.  
  
"And...?" He indicated to the baby.  
  
"This is our son." Sam's words confirmed his worst fears.  
  
"Oh..." He stopped, unable to find the words to speak, "I...I need to go." He finally said, the words pouring out rushed and jumbled as he tried to cover the pain.  
  
"Jack," She stopped him, "You've just got here, you can't go – we have to talk." At the pained look in his eyes she added, "I know things have changed – but there is still so much that needs to be said."  
  
"Yeah, things have changed." His voice croaked as he smiled painfully, "Look at you, your life is perfect, you're married, with a son." He stuttered, "You have so much to tell me." Swallowing, he attempted to smile again.  
  
But she wasn't fooled, "I'm sorry," She said simply, "I know this is a shock."  
  
"A shock? Not really, why would it be a shock? A beautiful, young, intelligent women like you, why wouldn't you settle down, you had nothing holding you back – I'm glad you went for it." He stopped and looked at the ground, "You're right." He admitted, "I never expected this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I always thought, that somehow we'd make it through."  
  
"Me too." She admitted, "But two years, Jack it's a long time – after the first 6 months it became blatantly clear that we were never going to find a way to get you out – the Asgard and the Tok'ra tried everything; but we gave up hope, and had to move on...I had to move on."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You know how I felt about you, I loved you – but I had no idea if I'd ever see you again. I was so lonely and Pete helped me through it all."  
  
"It's okay Sam, I get the picture." He sniffed; trying to hold the tears in, "I've really got to go." He turned, "Say goodbye to Pete and..." He indicated to the bundle, "For me."  
  
"Jack." Sam told him. "The baby's name is Jack."  
  
Jack smiled a painful, sarcastic smile; "Well that's nice." He opened the front door.  
  
"Jack," She called, "Please don't be like that."  
  
"Like what?" He snapped, his pain turning into anger, "Hurt, angry, upset, heartbroken? I love you, more than anything. I know I have no right to, no right to act like this but you can't expect me just to accept this – not after everything."  
  
"I don't." She said, "But you have to, my life is with Pete and however hard it is for both of us we're just going to have to put feelings we felt behind us, it's all in the past now."  
  
"No it's not, not to me," He said as he turned away from her and walked down her front drive.  
  
He felt like his heart was being squeezed from the inside – he could barely breathe as he made his way toward his truck. As he climbed in he couldn't see or think, blood rushing to his head as the wrenching truths clawed at his mind. Everything – every hope he'd mentally clung to was gone. Even when she'd started seeing Pete somehow he's always thought they'd end up together. And now – now those dreams were shattered, his world torn apart and everything he relied on was gone. She'd been his rock, his centre, and now...the image of Pete smiling and handing over their baby danced in his mind.  
  
Not really caring that he couldn't see or think he slammed his foot down on the accelerator and pulled out into the middle of the road...  
  
A/N: I know what you're thinking, and if you've read my fics before and liked them then you're just going to have to trust me and read the next chapter. If you've read my fics before and didn't like them then I think you're lost. 


	2. By your side

Title: Wait for me  
  
Chapter Two: By Your Side  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Season 7, Lost City part 2  
  
Season: 2 years after Lost City  
  
Summary: It's 2 years after the events of Lost City, season 7 and Jack's awake  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: I was gona wait a while before posting this, but got loadsa reviews so felt I had to oblige and post quick. Here is the 2nd and final part of my little ficlet, thanks to Cathain for betaing  
  
***  
  
Slowly Jack opened his eyes – his head was thumping but his eyes could focus on the scene around him. Dr. Davis smiled from his bedside, "He's awake." She called to the nurse.  
  
"Welcome back Colonel." She smiled, "We thought we'd lost you again."  
  
"What?" He asked blinking.  
  
"You blanked out just after you were revived, your body went into shock, it couldn't cope with the outside world after being in there for two years." She indicated to the Ancient's machine.  
  
"What...?" He started.  
  
"I realise this is a lot for you to take in, two years seems a long time but don't worry you're going to be fine." Moving towards the door she added, "If you're feeling up to visitors then I think I may have one for you"  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, "How long have I been out of that thing?"  
  
"About 5 hours." She told him gently, "If you're not feeling up to it I can..."  
  
"No – no." He hurried, five hours? But he'd been out for days, he's recovered, seen Carter and...and...the painful memories surfaced.  
  
"Jack." Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see her pushing her way past the guards towards him.  
  
Immediately she was by his side, her hand straight to his face while the other locked into his hand.  
  
"Sam..." He stuttered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here?" Her voice choked as she spoke and tears were pouring down her face. She stared at him with that look of longing - that look that he hadn't seen in so long. She ran her hand across his hair, "Where else would I be?"  
  
"I...I don't know." He said as things began to come into focus. "I just thought...that you wouldn't still be here after two years."  
  
She smiled tearfully and shook her head, "Of course I am." She moved her head closer to his, "Where else would I be?" She asked softly struggling through the tears.  
  
"Pete..." He managed, tears coming to his own eyes as he watched her anguish.  
  
Sam shook her head, as if in disbelief, "Jack, that was a long time ago."  
  
"Not for me." He reminded her.  
  
"I couldn't go on with that, not when you were like this, you were all I could think about, I spent all my time trying to get you back. Losing you suddenly made it so blatantly obvious that it was you I should have been with. Even when I realised it was hopeless I still thought that."  
  
"Hopeless?" He asked, bringing his hand up to her face.  
  
"We tried everything to get you out, I'd all but given up hope." Leaning even closer to him she whispered, "But I didn't, I knew I'd get you back." Swallowing she stared into his eyes, "I love you." The words poured out of her, words that had been waiting so long to be said, and now could finally breathe. "I know you've been through a lot, and this is probably the last thing on your mind, but I've thought of nothing else for two years. I missed so many chances to tell you."  
  
He stared at her in silence, words wouldn't come, he could barely breathe, but after a moment he finally managed, "You waited...you waited two years for me – I thought it was too long."  
  
Her eyes ran with more tears, "Too long?" She smiled, "Never...you're too important to me..." She made as if to carry on talking but he'd lifted his head and met her lips, softly kissing her, tears running down his own face. She'd waited.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: See it all worked out in the end *g* let me kno what you thought 


End file.
